Passion in Paradise
by NativeBeachGirl
Summary: After all they had been through as a couple Aria and Ezra have earned a vacation together in a beautiful Caribbean destination.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with the Aria/Ezra story line from the PLL show. Like most of you, I crave more Ezria moments and and have been inspired to write my own version of their visit to my island home, Barbados. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.  
**

**Passion in Paradise**

**Chapter 1**

Aria adjusted the straps of her black and white bikini as she smoothed sunscreen onto her shoulders.

She was grateful for the floppy white hat which her mother insisted that she pack for the holiday in Barbados. She tended not to tan a delicious golden brown, but went straight from pale alabaster to pink flamingo. It was the main reason she reclined under the beach umbrella which kept the rays off her delicate skin, in direct contrast to the other sun worshippers around her.

Shading her eyes with her hand, Aria searched the beach for Ezra. He was an entirely different story. He loved the sun and the ocean and had taken to the tropical seas like a porpoise to water. He had spent the morning snorkeling with members of their hotel party and was now engrossed in a game of beach volleyball.

Aria grinned as she located him in action close to the net as he struck the ball over the other side. She loved the Barbados vacation experience, if for no other reason than it gave her the opportunity to observe Ezra in various states of undress. He was currently sporting nothing but beach shorts and much of his chiseled body was on display.

One would never think that under Mr. Fitz's preppy cardigans and button-down shirts lurked a buff body, but here was the evidence before her eyes. As bookish as Ezra appeared at school, he was actually very active and enjoyed an energetic morning jog or ride, and his lean, muscled body was testimony of these pursuits. The admiring glances of girls in the vicinity of the volleyball game certainly appeared to support Aria's opinion.

She dropped the paperback she had started that morning into her tote bag, added her towel and sunscreen and slipped her feet into her flip flops. She didn't bother to re-tie her sarong around her hips.

As she approached the volleyball game which was still in session, she had eyes for only one man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra felt like he had been struck in the solar plexus. He literally was. Too busy staring at the girl in the high-cut black and white bikini, he failed to notice the ball headed his way until it connected with his mid-section.

"Oof!" He doubled over for a few seconds as he absorbed the shock of the contact. Laughing good-naturedly and accepting the ribbing from the other players about his inability to concentrate on the game in the face of a tempting distraction, he wound his towel around his neck and packed it in for the day.

There were even more catcalls when he caught up with the distraction in question, wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close for a deep and salty kiss that seemed to go on forever.  
"Hello, wife," he smiled into Aria's dancing eyes.

"Hello, husband", she grinned back, loving the feel of being in his muscular arms, pressed against his chest. He made her feel fragile and tiny, yet infinitely cherished at the same time. And it didn't hurt that those same girls who had been eyeing him with so much interest before, were now openly goggling at their embrace.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ready for a long cool bath, Mrs. Fitz?"

"With you? Lead the way, Mr. Fitz."

Although deeply in love, they had not always been privileged to flaunt their romance so publicly. In Rosewood, such a display of affection would once have ended Ezra's high-school teaching career and led to the loss of his teaching license, not to mention have brought the wrath of Aria's parents down on his head for engaging with his student and their teenage daughter in a highly inappropriate relationship.

Thankfully, those days were behind them.

"The last time you promised to wash my back… and other places," Aria reminded him as they trudged hand-in-hand back to their hotel room.

Ezra caught the glint of mischief in her eyes and grinned.

"And I know how much you _hate_ going back on your word."

"You know me so well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aria surveyed the candlelit dinner scene with satisfaction. It brought back memories of a similar moment in Ezra's apartment when she had cooked their first romantic meal and she had surprised him with the sexy purple dress he had loved so much.

During those two years of sneaking off to Ezra's apartment, there had been plenty of take-out, home-cooked meals and marathon movie sessions. A smile curved her lips, as she thought about the many intense make-out sessions they had also enjoyed, but Ezra had determined that sex was one line he was unwilling to cross, at least not until Aria had turned eighteen.

It was also the time he determined to approach her parents to inform them of his intention to pursue a serious relationship with their daughter. It had been a shock, to say the least. They knew him as Aria's esteemed English teacher and admired him a budding writer in his own right, but as a suitor for their teenaged daughter? Aria had always considered her parents a lot cooler than most of their counterparts, but even they struggled with the concept of Ezra Fitz as high-school English teacher one day; prospective son-in-law the next.

Byron Montgomery had been shocked to learn that the young man whom he had taken under his wing and mentored, even going so far as to recommend him for a part-time position at Hollis College, had secretly been harboring less-than-innocent thoughts about his baby girl. He had been very opposed to any development in a relationship between Ezra and Aria and very vocal about it. His wife Ella had shared his initial shock, but over the months that followed had softened towards the couple as she observed the depth of their love for each other, even going so far as to support Ezra's proposal of marriage.

Now here they were on the tropical honeymoon Ella had insisted that she and Byron pay for. Although, there was more support on Ella's side than Byron's, Aria was thankful that at least one parent was on board with the union. Her father was still yet to truly embrace Ezra as a son-in-law, but she was confident that with time, he would eventually come around.

"You're grinning like a Cheshire cat!"

Ezra surveyed his wife across the table. They were dining in the hotel restaurant _The Tides_, fittingly located on the beachfront. Between the _coconut marinated tuna_ and the _jumbo shrimp curry,_ the seafood buffet had been a truly sumptuous experience.

"I was just thinking that I will never take eating out in public with you for granted." Her hand reached for and intertwined with his.

"I know what you mean. As much as I love your 'enhanced mac-and-cheese', this takes dining to a whole new level," he teased and she laughed in agreement.

Light steel pan music floated across to their table as a dark-skinned girl, clad in a silver gown which set off her curves to perfection, took control of the mike with a sultry tune.

By tacit consent, Aria and Ezra joined the other couples on the dance floor. Ezra's arms encircled her slim waist and drew her closer. He buried his nose in her fragrant hair and sighed contentedly. It had taken a while, but he and Aria were finally free from the secrets of the past and the sneaking around that had defined their illicit relationship over the last two years.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She linked her hands behind his neck and tipped her head up at him in the cheeky manner that he loved. A definite light-hearted air had entered their relationship since they had finally been able to come clean about their involvement.

"Do you know how incredibly happy and lucky I am to have you as a part of my life? I love you Ezra Fitz - and I always will."

Ezra cocked his head on a side.

"Even when I'm balding and sporting a sexy beer gut?"

"Just so long as you'll accept my Granny panties and hearing aid," Aria retorted cheerfully.

"Only, and only…" Ezra slid his hand up her leg. "…If I can still get to do this." His hand inched higher still and Aria, though instantly aroused, wondered dimly if the lighting on the dance floor was working to their advantage.

"Oh, definitely", There was a distinct catch in her voice as he caressed her. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and there was no need to. On their return to their hotel room earlier, they had made love in the shower. Twice.

This was what honeymoons were all about. Throw sun, sea and a luxurious hotel room into the mix and there was bound to be mind-blowing sex.

"So how much longer are you planning to keep me around?" Ezra nuzzled her neck.

"Another 50 or so years," she breathed throatily, wondering how much longer she could endure his foreplay before begging him to take her upstairs to their room.

"Fifty, huh? Are you sure that I handle this much sweetness for that long?"

"After all," he punctuated his words with soft kisses along her jawline and neck, "I'm an old man and you _are_ a feisty young thing."

"You know what they say – with age comes experience," Aria reminded him saucily.

"So how about taking me upstairs and putting that six-year-difference to good use? Show me what else you've got to teach me, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra didn't need to be told twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Just wanted to say thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing and adding this story to your list of favorites! **

How he managed to get them up in the elevator and into their suite was a mystery. Somehow they ended up on the couch in their sitting room and in minutes their clothing had been shed. They had been denied the pleasures of their bodies for so long that each time they came together like this seemed more exciting than the last.

"That was delicious", she complimented her husband when she regained her breath after their physical exertions.

"I aim to please." Stretched out beneath his naked wife, Ezra replied with a smugness that made her chuckle softly. Leaning down to kiss him, she circled his tiny male nipple with the tip of her finger and felt his heartbeat speed up again. A wicked smile curved her lips as he stirred under her thighs while she shifted her hips to fit more snugly into his.

She faked a yawn and stretched. "It's been a long day. I'm tired, Ezra. Are you ready to hit the sack?"

In the last few months that she had gotten to know Ezra intimately, he had seldom been satisfied with just one round of love-making. It was as though he was determined to make up for the two years in which they had to be content with kisses and caressing that had prompted many a cold shower and much restraint on his part.

At her suggestion about retiring for the night, Ezra's hand stilled where he had been caressing her back. Instead they slid down to her cup the curves of her bottom. He began feathering kisses along the side of her neck, until she raised her head and met his eyes.

Instantly, his mouth seized hers and she returned his passion eagerly, kiss for kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry.

Ezra loved when Aria teased him like this. He knew she was as hot for him as he was for her. He never took their loving for granted. They both knew first-hand how hard and long they had fought to be together and the odds they had overcome in the process. If that made them crazy for each other, he believed they had earned the right to be.

The breezes wafting through an open window cooled their heated bodies as they curled up on the couch after another sweet coupling. Head pillowed on her husband's chest, Aria listened as Ezra's heartbeat slowed from a wild gallop to a steady rhythm. His tender caresses lulled her into a deliciously drowsy state.

By this time she was more than ready for sleep. As she yawned widely, she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like: "More…want more..." Ezra chuckled and cuddled her close, murmuring endearments into her ear. Tomorrow would be another day for making more great memories like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What about this one?"

Aria passed the postcard to Ezra for inspection. They were browsing a gift shop for cards and trinkets for family members and her best friends, Spencer, Hannah and Emily. Hannah had already issued strict instructions that they were not to return without a T-shirt that read, "_My Friend Went to Barbados and Brought Me Back This Groovy T-Shirt."_

She settled for cute earrings made from colorful bits of shell and coral for the girls and necklaces made from the same material for Ella as well as June, Ezra's mother, though she doubted that the latter would wear it. Somehow, she could not picture the sophisticated Dr. June Fitz mixing such a laid-back piece with her other expensive baubles.

The image made her grin, but she refused to tell her husband what had amused her, even when he threatened to tickle it out of her. Ezra had her father to deal with and she had June.

Although his mother had never actually voiced her disapproval of the union, she had been less than pleased to welcome Aria as a daughter-in-law and had in fact spent the first few weeks after meeting Aria trying to fix up her younger son with every available female intern who worked at the hospital where she was a consultant.

Needless to say she had not been thrilled at the prospect of her son marrying his 18-year-old former student and she maintained a coolly polite but distant relationship with her new daughter-in-law. As Ezra and his father did not enjoy a close bond after his parents' divorce, Aria had yet to meet the elder Fitz.

Joining the line to pay for her purchases, Aria left Ezra to pick out beer mugs and caps for her Dad and brother, Mike, as well as his friend and former college roommate Hardy, who had expressed initial skepticism at the relationship. In the end Hardy had come through for Ezra, even standing in as his best man, when his brother Philip was unable to make their wedding.

Small by most standards, Ezra and Aria had wanted their wedding to be an intimate affair and had invited only close friends and relatives. And truth be told, nothing about their relationship had ever been the least bit conventional, so a less-than-traditional wedding was fine by them.

They were also still conscious of the fact that it had only been two months since Aria graduated from high school and it did not take a genius to figure out their involvement had begun during Ezra's tenure at the school.

While their decision to marry had not been openly challenged by the Principal or School Board, it had certainly been frowned upon by his school colleagues and had provided plenty of fodder for the local gossip mill.

It was one of the reasons why Ezra had applied and been accepted for a full-time position at Hollis College in the English department. Though Byron Montgomery must have realized this would have thrown him into daily contact with his new son-in-law, he also recognized the wisdom of Ezra leaving Rosewood High.

Aria would be joining her new husband on campus on their return to Rosewood to read for a degree in English. They had already decided to give up his apartment and to make use of the accommodation offered to academic staff which was closer to the college and much roomier, a plus since they had to accommodate two substantial collection of books.

Ezra also had a new book of poetry due to be released in the fall and she could not be happier for or prouder of him. Their love of books, writing and theatre had sparked an instant connection between them in that bar two years ago.

While Aria's love for books and the arts had been fostered and nurtured by both parents, Ezra had not enjoyed that level of familial support. His mother thought he had more potential and should have chosen a more ambitious path like his brother, an up-and-coming defense attorney. June could not fathom the enjoyment Ezra got out of teaching high school English.

The pair was unusually quiet as they made their way to a beach bar for lunch after their impromptu shopping expedition. Selecting gifts for their loved ones had brought up memories of the past and forced them to think about the future they would be returning to face.

"Are you ok?"

Aria was touched by the concern in Ezra's voice, knowing that he had his own demons to battle.

"Now that we're together, I'm going to be fine," she kissed him softly.

**Thought I'd bring a little more background into the story. Feel free to share your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all those who have been reading and encouraging! **

**Chapter 6**

It rained the next day.

It came as a surprise to the couple, who had assumed like many visitors to the island that every day in paradise was a sunny one. Worn out from the night's exertions, they started the day with a late and leisurely breakfast.

Aria decided to try out the hotel spa service and was rattling off the list of treatments featured in the brochure and enthusiastically squealing over each one in turn.

"Ooh, hot stones massage."

Ezra eyed her indulgently over the rim of his coffee cup. She happily settled on a facial, body scrub, mani and pedi and trotted off to her appointment.

It was amazing how empty the room felt in her absence. Ezra opted to check his email and browse Amazon for some textbooks he would need in the new semester. He loaded a couple more songs onto his IPod, then with nothing else left to occupy his time, showered, shaved and got dressed, leaving a note for Aria in case she got back to the room before he returned.

Fortunately, the rain had eased off and gave him the chance to hail a taxi traveling into the capital city. Bridgetown, the center of commercial business, boasted a harbor that regularly accommodated cruise ships to the island destination, according to his chatty driver.

The island had been settled by the English in the early 1600s and had been a sugar-producing colony until achieving independence in 1966. Ezra could see the lingering influence of the British in the architecture of buildings and names like Prince William Henry Street and Queen's Park. Not to mention the fact that motorists drove on the left side of the road.

Ezra learned too the names of the best duty-free stores the city had to offer and armed with this knowledge, set off to purchase a gift for his beloved. He wanted to surprise her with something special.

Walking along the narrow streets, he spied vendors who called out good-natured greetings to prospective customers. Side by side, their stalls were heaped with everything from fruits and vegetables to herbs and seasonings, clothing, indigenous jewelry, leather craft, pottery, paintings and much more. It was a scene he knew that Aria would have loved to explore.

Pausing to get his bearings, he heard a voice exclaim his name. Not once, but twice.

"Ezra! Hey, Ezra!"

He turned in disbelief, wondering which of his acquaintances could possibly be in Barbados at the same time as himself. He came face to face with Jackie Molina, the only other woman he had ever proposed to.

**A short chapter, I know, but hopefully this sets the stage for a little more drama...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jackie, what in the world…."

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. Ezra could only stare at the attractive brunette who had been his first real girlfriend, his first love, his first in many respects. She was smiling broadly. She stepped forward and Ezra hesitated for a brief moment before embracing her in what felt like the world's most awkward hug.

"I thought you looked familiar and then when you turned, I knew it was you for certain. How have you been, Ezra?"

He was flabbergasted. Jackie seemed to think it was perfectly natural for them to be having a casual conversation in the middle of a foreign city, but the odds of them even meeting at all boggled his mind.

"Good, good. I've been good," he nodded, mentally wincing at the number of times he said _good_.

"Er, what about you? How have you been?"

Her familiar laugh washed over him and for a few seconds he was transported back to another destination, Italy, where he had popped the question and Jackie had said yes. It had made sense at the time. No matter how many other women he had dated at college, it had always been Jackie for him. Until she broke his heart by returning his ring.

"I've been great." Suddenly she seemed to remember she was not alone.

"Ezra, this is Paul, my fiancé. Paul, meet my…" Was it his imagination, or did she pause for the tiniest second before saying, "My dear friend from college, Ezra."

She linked arms with the man standing next to her, who Ezra had failed to notice until their introduction. He shook hands with Paul, using the opportunity to study the other man covertly.

Dark sunglasses hid Paul's eyes so it was hard to judge his expression, but he seemed amiable enough and content to let Jackie do most of the talking.

Jackie ran her fingers through her thick dark tresses. It was cut shorter than he remembered.

"So, what are you doing here? The last I heard, you were heading off to your first teaching job."

He nodded in assent. "I had an interesting couple of years at a high-school, but I want to try something new. I start full-time in the English department at Hollis in the new semester."

There was much he had left unsaid and Jackie seemed to sense there was more than he was telling. She had always known him so much better than anyone else. At least, until Aria.

"Oh my God – how weird is that? _I'm_ starting as a teaching assistant at Hollis in the fall."

Ezra gaped foolishly. "Great!" he mustered up with false enthusiasm. "What department?"

"English, of course. Our college major, remember?"

How was he going to explain this development to Aria? She was aware of Jackie, having spotted her profile on his facebook page but their broken engagement had not sat very well with her. Aria had not liked the idea that he might possibly have married another woman had things worked out differently.

Jackie laughed delightedly.

"Well, this is a coincidence! Although, you still haven't told me what you're doing in Barbados."

Ezra raised his eyebrows expressively. "I'm actually here on my honeymoon. With my wife. Who is obviously not here right now. She's back at the hotel. Visiting the spa. She said something about hot stones…"

He didn't know why he was giving such a babbling explanation. Of course it was perfectly natural for one spouse to remain behind in the hotel spa while the other did a bit of sightseeing.

"Congratulations on your marriage!" Jackie sounded sincere. "She's a lucky girl. We're doing the honeymoon bit before the wedding it seems," she smiled fondly at Paul.

Ezra was still trying to process the "she's a lucky girl" comment. It was a strange thing for an ex-fiancée to admit. Jackie seemed to guess his thoughts.

"Well, we really should be going. What time are you guys scheduled to leave the island? Maybe we can meet up for dinner before we fly back out?"

She scribbled the name of their hotel on a scrap of paper and after exchanging good-byes, they parted company.

Dinner was not a good idea, Ezra thought. Then he wondered at the wisdom of avoiding Jackie. After all, they were bound to cross paths at some point in the new semester. Maybe it would be better to meet up and lay to rest, once and for all, the awkwardness of any future encounters. Dealing with his past with Jackie was something he had avoided for a long time. Her rejection had not been his finest moment. But seeing her a couple of years later had put some things into perspective for him.

The question was, would Aria understand?


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck in bed with the cold over the weekend, and wonder of wonders, found the inspiration to continue this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think about our favorite couple.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"No! Absolutely not! No freaking way!"

To say that Aria's reaction to his inadvertent meeting with Jackie was one of shock and bewilderment was an understatement. Now she was adamant that dinner with Jackie was out of the question.

Aria knew she was being stubborn about the idea; knew that she should trust Ezra's judgment; and knew that she should probably gracefully accept Jackie's invitation. But somehow the thought of being in the same room with her husband's ex-fiancée awakened all of her old insecurities about her relationship with Ezra.

She gestured expressively. "First, you tell me your ex just happens to turn up during our honeymoon. Now you're telling me the two of you might even be working together at Hollis?"

"I didn't say we'd be working together. I mean, who knows, Aria?" Ezra ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "We might never even see each other. It's a big campus."

"C_ome__ on,_ Ezra. I know how this works. The English faculty are going to get together for all kinds of events and parties, and she's gonna be a part of all that."

Aria shook her head. "My father had an affair with a college student. And even though he said it was over between them, she became a T.A. at Hollis! Have you forgotten the time she showed up at my mother's art gallery looking to make trouble?"

"The difference is, I'm not your father, Aria." Ezra's tone was quiet. He was always at his most intense in quiet moments, she found.

He held her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. 'Aria, honey, what is this really about? Is this about your father's infidelity?"

Unable to hold his searching blue gaze, she looked down, biting her lip.

"Or is it about you not trusting me to be around Jackie?"

For two years she was forced to pretend not to be the slightest bit interested in her English teacher, even as his co-workers sought to set him up on dates and as her bolder classmates openly flirted with him in class. It had hurt not to be able to go to a movie theater and hold hands with her boyfriend and sneak kisses in the dark. Or to go out for a burger at a fast food joint like a normal couple, for fear of what would happen if they were spotted by someone who knew them. Even after they had told her parents, it had taken a monumental effort to appear in public as a couple, knowing what other people were saying about them.

What Aria resented most was the fact that Jackie had been able to experience all those things with Ezra and yet it hadn't been enough for her. She had even been offered a ring and as Ezra had reluctantly admitted, would have become his wife had she not decided otherwise.

"I am not sitting down to dinner with that woman." Aria was almost tearful in her admission. "I just can't, Ezra. I can't… Not when I know the way you felt about her. You almost married her!"

"_Felt,_ Aria – the key word is _felt_. I don't feel that way about Jackie anymore."

"God, I _hate _feeling this way," Aria scrubbed at her tear-stained face. "I know that you do love me, but my head says this dinner is a really bad idea, Ezra…"

"Come here."

He drew her into the circle of his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You, Aria Fitz, have nothing to worry about." His voice was husky with emotion. "I am married to the most incredible woman in the world and it makes me so proud to be able to introduce you to Jackie."

Aria nestled into the warmth of his embrace as she considered his words. Maybe Ezra too needed a little redemption after the experience of being dumped. And what better way than to show off your new wife to the woman who jilted you?

"Well, you did wait two years for me," she joked resignedly. "The least I can do is meet the woman dumb enough to let you get away."

If it took Aria longer than usual to get ready for their dinner invitation, Ezra wisely held his tongue. Aria needed the extra time to get glammed up and shore up her confidence against the woman who had once laid claim to Ezra's heart.

She applied her makeup with an expert hand, darkening her lashes to play up her wide green eyes. She opted to wind her long dark brown hair into a chic topknot, letting a few tendrils escape to soften the hairstyle. The satin red dress she chose hugged her curves, showing off her slim shoulders and accentuating her narrow waist. Black stilettos made her legs seem impossibly long and shapely.

"Wow!" Ezra exclaimed as he came up behind her where she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying the finishing touch of red lipstick.

"You look - amazing." His hands snaked around her waist as he cuddled her.

"Although, I'm not sure that I want too many people eying you in that dress."

"Is it too much?" Aria smoothed her hands over the eye-catching dress nervously. "I can go change into something else –"

Ezra could see that she was worried about making an impression on his ex-girlfriend. Not to mention the bold statement: "Hands off Jackie, he's got a new woman in his life."

"You look great – don't change a thing. Now let's get going."

She grabbed a black shrug and a matching wristlet and they caught a taxi to Jackie's hotel.

* * *

A/N: The red dress in question fits the description of the outfit which Aria wore on her first official date with Ezra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jackie was not what Aria had expected.

First, she was even prettier in person. Aria's heart sank at the realization on their introduction. Her husband's ex would have been a lot more tolerable with a squint, or buck teeth or a lisp at the very least. But instead, she was a real beauty. She obviously kept in shape judging by her slender, toned physique encased in slim white pants and a silky top that seemed both sexy and demure at the same time. In contrast, Aria felt like her red dress screamed over-the-top and she longed to scrub the crimson from her lips.

Added to that, Jackie seemed to be the kind of sweet-natured, down-to-earth woman that would appeal to Ezra. It was hard to reconcile this with the image of a cold-hearted bitch of a woman who would walk away from a wonderful guy.

Dinner conversation was kept deliberately light and touched on Ezra's writing and his new book of poetry. Jackie asked about their wedding and seemed genuinely pleased by their nuptials. By tacit consent, Aria and Ezra did not mention how their relationship had started as an illicit teacher-student romance. With strangers, if the subject came up they usually shared the story of their meeting in a bar and the mutual attraction that led to their courtship, but it was much easier to leave out the details that followed. It was still too private and raw in some ways to share those recollections with people outside their immediate circle.

Dessert had been cleared away when Aria finally blurted out the question that had upper-most in her mind all evening.

"So, why did you break up with Ezra?"

The question hung like a bad stench, and the casual air around the table immediately dissipated. Ezra shifted uneasily in his chair, Paul coughed and Jackie cleared her throat. Only Aria looked slightly defiant as she met Jackie's surprised gaze.

"Didn't Ezra tell you?"

"Only that you gave him back his ring because you said you weren't ready for marriage."

"That much is true," Jackie admitted slowly. "But there were other factors involved at the time." She threw a cautious glance at Ezra.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to discuss this."

"What better time can there be?" Aria waved her hand. "All the interested parties are here now."

Ezra's hand moved to cover his wife's own.

"I think Jackie is right, honey. Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Sweetie, I'm just asking a simple question. I want to know why you two didn't tie the knot," Aria gritted out pleasantly.

"She has a right to know, Ezra," Jackie's voice filled the silence. "Paul already does."

Ezra nodded reluctantly, but he didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect.

"Ezra proposed to me in our third year at Hollis. It was while we were on this romantic trip to Italy with some friends. At the time, we were obsessed with Italian culture – the food, the music, the art…" Jackie smiled in fond memory.

"And of course you were having such a wonderful time that Ezra decided to pop the question," Aria filled in with a touch of impatience.

"I found out later that he asked his brother to wire money to him so he could buy an engagement ring," Jackie's smile was a little sad as she exchanged glances with Ezra.

"I know that much. But what happened after?" Aria prompted.

Jackie took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"I said yes. We came back to the States after the holiday and things were fine," she paused.

"Yes?"

"Then I found out that I was pregnant."

Aria released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Was it Ezra's?"

It had seemed like a logical question, but the second it was out of her mouth Aria realized her error. Jackie recoiled at the implication that her pregnancy by another man had ended their engagement.

"Of course it was Ezra's," she said in a quiet, but steely tone. "There was never any question of that. I was always faithful to him."

Up until that point Aria had not looked at Ezra, but now she glanced at him. He was tracing circles on the table as he listened to the exchange. She knew it was a painful recollection for him, but she was too far driven to stop now. She needed to hear the whole story.

"So what happened?" Aria was prepared to listen without coming to a hasty judgment.

"We talked about it – argued really. Ezra wanted to get married right away and start our life together as a family. But I wasn't ready for all that just yet. I was 21 years old; I wanted to explore the world and have adventures and live a little before settling down."

Jackie shook her head almost apologetically. "I know that sounds awful, but I was born and raised in a small town and I thought a college degree was my ticket out of there. I didn't want to start my life the way three-quarters of the women in my family did – with a baby on the way, tied down for the rest my life and not be able to accomplish any of my dreams. It just wasn't me."

Ezra spoke for the first time since the revelations had begun and his voice sounded strained.

"I begged her to reconsider, but she had made up her mind. She had an abortion and she didn't tell me about it until afterwards. I was mad and hurt and we argued for days. It was really messed up," he shook his head. "We sort of drifted along for a few weeks until eventually she gave me back the ring."

Aria had received her second shock of the night and was sitting in stunned silence. Ezra, _her __Ezra_, had fathered a baby with his fiancée and he had never told her about it. Nor had he shared the pain of not being able to meet his child.

Paul spoke up: "I think we all need some time to think about what we've heard tonight. Jackie and I are leaving in the morning for the States, so we're going to call it an early night." He helped his fiancée to her feet. Jackie seemed a little dazed and she smiled tremulously at the others as they prepared to make their departure.

"Don't worry – the bill goes to our hotel account," Paul politely declined Ezra's attempt to take care of the tab.

Aria found her tongue. "Jackie, I'm sorry if my questions dredged up bad memories for you."

"You needed to know. I'd want to know if I were you," the other woman smiled tiredly.

"Ezra…" she hesitated.

"You don't have to say anything, Jackie. It was a long time ago. We've both moved on. Let's agree to leave it at that."

Jackie nodded and allowed Paul to lead her away. His concern for her was touching and Ezra hoped that she had indeed found her match in him. Over the years he had reconciled himself to what had happened. Their relationship would always have been in jeopardy based on their different views of life. It had taken some time and healing, but now he honestly could say that he wished Jackie the best and a chance at happiness like he had found with Aria.

The discerning eyes of his wife now turned in his direction as the other couple made their way out of the dining room.

"And you never thought I needed to know any of this."

Ezra sighed. "Aria, you're 18. Even younger than Jackie was when she found out she was pregnant. You haven't even gone to college yet. You've already given up so much for this relationship. I just didn't want you to feel that you had to…"

"That I had to… what?"

"…Sacrifice everything you are and want to be for me," Ezra finished firmly.

"I've already asked that of one woman; I'd never try to do that to you."

Aria stared at him incredulously. They had broached the topic of children before, but Ezra had made it clear that it would be some time before he wanted them to start thinking about babies. Now she understood why.

"I am not Jackie." She cradled his face between her hands. "Listen, you crazy man; I love you. And I would be proud to have your child." She laid a hand on his chest. "It would never be a sacrifice for me; it would be an honor."

"You say that now, but what if, God forbid, you were to get pregnant on our honeymoon. Your father would never let me hear the end of how I ruined his daughter's life and her chance for a great college education. What if- what if- one day you wake up and resent me for not having the life you dreamed of?"

This was Ezra's greatest fear. He sometimes wondered if they had been in too much of a rush to legitimize their relationship and what the cost of that decision might prove to be. Aria was very young, and while undoubtedly one of the most mature, travelled and well-read teenagers he had ever met, the fact remained that she still had many life experiences to appreciate. And he didn't want to be the one to deny her them.

"Believe it or not Ezra, women who have babies can still go to college. I know there'd be a lot more pressure, but it's not impossible. My mom, of course, would be thrilled to help out. And I know that I'd be able to count on the loving support of my husband."

She pulled him to his feet and they left the dining area hand-in-hand. They made their way to the hotel foyer where Ezra asked the receptionist to call for a taxi.

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever see having a family with you was a bad thing?" Aria's gaze was earnest as she caressed his cheek.

"I am so humbled by the opportunity to be able to share something as amazing as having a child with you. Whether it's tomorrow or ten years from now."

"It's not just about kids, Aria. What if one day you want a whole lot more than the life we've built together?"

"Ezra!" Aria's voice had dropped to an urgent whisper. "Don't you realize how far we've come? We've overcome too much together for you to ever get rid of me that easily," she finished emphatically.

Ezra drew her in for a hard kiss. All too familiar with Aria's steely resolve, he was extremely proud and simultaneously in awe of his wife's determination, and, strangely turned on, all at once. As his hand moved over her bare back, she responded sweetly, winding her arms about his neck and nestling into his body.

"Whoa…we better slow down…we are very much in a public place and honeymoon or not, they'll kick us outta here if we don't behave," Ezra murmured against her mouth. Her lithe body pressed up against him in that red dress was wreaking havoc with his senses.

Aria laughed shakily. Tonight the final barrier between Ezra and herself had been erased and the wealth of emotions which had been stirred up required an outlet. She felt like throwing caution to the wind.

"I know a place which can be- accommodating," she smiled, eying him seductively beneath her lashes.

How they got into the ladies' room unseen was anyone's guess, but it brought back a sense of déjà vu from their first meeting at a dinky little college bar. The bathroom there had hosted their first make-out session.

"This is getting to be a habit," Ezra joked as he boosted her onto the countertop where his jacket was spread.

"Wait." Aria spotted a chair in the corner and motioned to Ezra. "For a little more privacy."

To eliminate the danger of anyone walking in on them during the next few minutes, Ezra jammed the chair under the bathroom door handle. They giggled conspiratorially as he teased up the hem of the red dress to reveal lace panties. He quickly dispensed of them, slipping them down her legs and into his pocket as Aria fumbled with his zipper. Their kisses were frantic and the knowledge that they could be discovered at any moment added to the intensity of the moment.

Aria whimpered as finally Ezra sheathed himself within her and began the rocking motions that never failed to give her so much pleasure. She caught a glimpse of herself over his shoulder in a full-length mirror on the wall and almost didn't recognize the woman with the bare legs, tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips.

Ezra murmured endearments into her ear and she shuddered as the familiar waves of release began to overtake her. Sensing that she was about to explode, he covered her mouth with his own and swallowed her cries of pleasure. It was all that he needed to follow her over the edge.

For several seconds the only sound in the room was heavy breathing as their racing hearts slowed.

"That. Was. Truly amazing."

"No, _you_ are truly amazing."

They kissed softly and gazed at each other in mutual admiration as Ezra gently lifted her down. They were still tidying themselves when a knock on the door alerted them to the presence of someone outside the bathroom door. Aria froze in the act of slipping on her heels and exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Ezra. Thinking fast, he grabbed the plunger from the under the sink and with a nod at her, opened the door.

"There you go. That pesky toilet should be fine now," he boomed in his best maintenance man voice. The two women standing outside gave them a strange look as Ezra exited the bathroom with a nonchalance that Aria tried to emulate.

He ditched the plunger behind a plant pot. As they rounded the corner into the lobby, Aria was still chuckling.

"Your taxi is here, sir," the receptionist informed them.

They snuggled contentedly together in the back of the car on the drive back to their hotel, fingers entwined.

"I'm glad we came here tonight," Aria looked up at Ezra from where her head rested on his shoulder.

"I especially liked the ending." Ezra was unapologetically smug in his admission.

"I know." Aria was unashamedly smug too.

"On a more serious note, I'm glad I had the chance to meet Jackie. Now I know without the shadow of a doubt that I am the best thing that ever happened to you," she teased, unwilling to relinquish the playful tone that had crept into the evening.

"You are," Ezra replied seriously. "No doubt about it."

This admission led to another deep and lengthy kiss that ended with Aria's underwear creeping back in her husband's pocket.

She giggled as he hustled her out of the taxi. They still had three more days left of their honeymoon before they flew back to Rosewood and Ezra intended to make good use of them.

* * *

Reviews welcomed!


End file.
